hunger
by ergolover
Summary: my story is quit graphic so young viewers be warned, this is a M story, . .


i don't own these characters just my story, and i'll make the second chapter depending on its reviews and comments it receives. if anyone has idea's for other couples they'd love me to write about please let me know! enjoy...i know i did writing it.

Re-l: "We have been stuck here, in the middle of nowhere, for weeks or months… I can't remember. I grow more and more annoyed with Vincent. Pino has become my lab rat, studying her takes my anger off of him. God! Why won't the wind blow? I feel like I'm changing into someone colder...and more interested in my subjects, Vincent why do you love me? Do you even know who I am? I'm your enemy."

(Vincent walks past her to get into the bathroom to shave.)

Re-l: "There he goes again, proxy... or human… what exactly are you Vincent law? He's even confused about himself."(she sighs and begins to wander off into thought.)

Vincent: (he sees Re-l staring at him in the mirror muttering to herself)  
"She's so beautiful, could she be staring in admiration at me?.. No I shouldn't flatter myself with that wish. But I hunger to love her..."(Vincent puts his razor down. and stares at Re-l in the mirror. "It's as though she's not looking at me at all. I want a taste, that's all I need… like before when she kissed me. then she'll see how much I can love her.."(he closes his eyes and looks up imagining her touching him, causing him to get a slight erection, he whispers," Re-l.." as soon as the words slip from his mouth he's very aware of himself, and emotions start to get the better of him. He feels a sudden change in boldness as he catches himself approaching her)  
Vincent: "Re-l... Are you still awake?"

(she's still glaring at him with uncertainty, as she didn't hear him call her.)

Vincent: "Miss Re-l?" (He adjusts himself so he can be closer. he sits on the floor in front of her, scared she'd pull a gun on him if he sat next to her.) "Are you trusty Re-l I could gather some ginger ale for you..."( he's interrupted by her, she grabs his face and pulls him closer to get a better look at him)  
Re-l: "why Vincent, what is it about you which has me searching for you, dreaming about you, wanting you dead but to afraid to kill you?" (she watches his eyes search hers for the answers she doesn't want to give, instead his boner tightens and becomes more visible from being so close to her lips. he can feel small breaths on his face and it makes him want to bite her juicy looking lips- ignoring her words; though they are harsh they echo in his ears like music, she continues to question him while holding his face but he loses focus and leans in to steal a kiss. she pushes away from him)  
Re-l: "Vincent you...!"( but she can't compare to his strength and he feels something overcoming him completely… He doesn't fight it, it feels to good. he reaches her mouth and nibbles at her lower lip. she slaps him but he puts a hand at the back of her neck to get deeper into her mouth, she clinches her teeth in denial. cleverly he takes his other hand and places his palm underneath her shirt and takes a hold of her nipple. it's hard beneath his hand, she gasps and he sticks his tongue further into her mouth.)

Pino: "VINCENTO!" (Pino calls out, wondering where every one was)

(Pino's call catches him by surprise, his green eyes glow dark and stare hard into her blue ones. He lets her go and answers to Pino. She trembles beneath him in shock and it makes him quickly forget about leaving. With his quick proxy abilities, he quickly locks the door with a blink of an eye all to gather her again. She begins to succumb, for her body enjoys his every touch. She's disgusted at the thought of him being a proxy but finds herself moist at the idea of being loved by one who was loved by an immortal. His senses heighten and he can tell she's struggling less against him.  
Re-l looks in his eyes and he smirks at her with a crooked smile. She wasn't looking at innocent Vincent anymore… someone else more demanding had a hold of her, and it frightened her.)

Vincent: "Re-l...."(he moans between his teeth, like a hungry wolf stalking it's prey. Before she could muster a word claws form on his left hand and rip off her shirt leaving her chest exposed, she covers her tightening nipples in embarrassment. ) Re-l:"VINCE!! STOP!"(only to sound like music to his ears now)  
(He parts both her flexed arms wrestling her to lay her on her back, his lips open as his tongue glides over one of her brown nipples. Her breathing increases rapidly, his hot breath puts goose bumps where his saliva was left. His teeth grow fangs, he starts sucking and nibbling her breast as she continued to struggle against him, she can't take the pleasure, but she doesn't want to enjoy it. She was surprised to hear herself let moans escape her mouth, her unsteady breathing, this only makes him move more quickly over her body and grind his erection against her. He's still dressed in his night shirt and leaves her hard erect nipples and brushes his lips across her stomach, closer and closer to her inner thigh… her sensitive skin tingling with every touch. Her arms begin to relax and he releases them. Surprised, he feels her fingers run through his hair, she starts pushing his head in between her legs more forcefully, squeezing his head with her thighs. He gently slides her pink shorts off, letting her help in angst. Now Re-l's completely naked in front of him, though neither ever expected her to let him have her. He takes in her scent, more and more heat is coming from her, along with moisture. He takes his thumb and begins to rub her clitoris… she was already so wet from him he smiled and began licking her pink lips and tasting her fluids enjoying her sweet nectar. Her hand pushes his face deeper into her, his eyes glance up at her face as she arches her back to him. He notices her closed lids and balled fist, he bites down and she groans and sticks his tongue as far as it will go inside if her over and over lapping up her taste)  
Re-l: "If you don't fuck me Vince, I'll kill you."(she hissed in between her moans)

Vincent: "So impatient my little Re-l, always wanting to be in control of the situation. I'm in control and right now your body is mine to do with what I please."(his voice is dark and her eyes widen with his words. He sits up and with the same smirk he stops to wipe his mouth. he sticks his wet fingers in his mouth cleaning them like a kitten.) Vincent: "Undress me."( he demands in a stern whisper, she supports herself on her elbows to look at him, his eyes take on more of a slant, and she feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She feels nervous and all of a sudden uncertain… getting close to him, she removes his shirt and he starts biting at her neck leaving passion marks along the way. Her eyelids feel heavy again as she blinks slowly, and she parts her lips to lick at his ear. He removes his pants, and as she watches his dick pulses with eager pleasure. He grabs her hand, guiding it to his erect manhood. without thinking her mouth follows her hand movements down onto him. As he is throbbing in her mouth, he grabs a handful of her hair and starts forcing himself deeper, grazing her teeth as he went. he clinches his fangs and holds his breath to keep from cumming in her and pulls her off.)

Vincent: "turn around." (he breathes heavily and turns her back to him, bending her over in front of him. Parting her pussy lips with his fingers, he places the head of his cock barely inside her vagina. Now even more wet than before… He enters her softly and smoothly. He can see her hold her breath. he begins to thrust, her moans light. He tests his energy and begins forcing himself in more deeply and more quickly, with every couple of seconds he grabs her waist to intensify his movements. Her moans grow more intense as she becomes weak, using the bed for support. It feels so good that she moans louder with every stroke. He begins to feel a tingle as he sides out of her but she begs for more as she turns around to lick the fluids off of his throbbing penis. He tries to regroup but can barely focus with her eyes on him. Then like a flicker of a light he has her pinned against the wall, he watches her tits bounce with every jolt and listens to her moan with every thrust. His smile widens and his skin turns darker, his eyes a turn sliver as he expands inside her, he's much bigger than Re-l can handle, for he's turned into a proxy.  
His speed is to much for her and she begins to cry out in pleasure and pain. He growls in pleasure and moves away from the wall, and as he slows down it's his body alone that supports her.) Re-l "Vin..vinnn. vinceent!" (she screams, he can't hold off for much longer. As tears come down her face from pain he begins to unload inside of her lubricating her more. Arching his head towards the ceiling he groans with each exhale. He can feel their fluids on his legs. Her sweat makes her glow in the dim lighting, and the alarm goes off, just like every morning. His skin takes on its former color again and he shakes, holding her as he softens and rests on top of her on the bed)  
Re-l, "Has is really been all night, Vincent?"( completely sore and barely able to move or walk, she musters those words. He doesn't answer… he is in his human form passed out from the incredibly energy draining sex he just bestowed upon her. His hair soaked from sweat, he looks so relaxed and peaceful. She smiles.  
The next morning he wakes unsure of what happened the night before. He sees he's undressed and is very embarrassed when he realizes himself in Re-l's room and struggles for his clothes)  
She's going to be so mad if she finds me in here! how did i get in here like this!? (he hops in the shower and washes himself off still very confused about why he was naked in her room.) With a towel around his waist and his clothes in his hand he tip toes to his room. He looks both ways down the hallway and goes into his room, turning on the light. He drops every thing and sighs. He looks up slowly to see Re-l sitting before him, brush in hand.) "Will you brush my hair for me?" (blushing heavily he stutters.) "Yes I'll do it for you but I should get dressed first Re-l...I… I… (she pins him against the door with herself and says.) Oh no, it's my turn to give the orders now Vincent law....


End file.
